The True Story
by SharkLordX
Summary: How did the Bite of '87 happen? What if it wasn't Foxy? What if it wasn't Chica? Read to find out my theory? Good. I suck at summaries so just read the damn thing. I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's or any characters here. I own the plot of this story and the character's personality.
1. Just One More Night

"Bloody hell, you guys are NOT gonna get me again" I yell as I close my right door for the umpteenth time. Soon I hear the booming _thump _of Foxy slamming against the door. Hi, I'm Mike and you all know me as the infamous night guard at Freddy's Pizzeria. To this day, I only have one reason to work here. And that is to save the city from these monsters. See, when night falls, the singing robots that make he children feel all nice and happy at day turn dangerously murderous at night. _"Shit"_ I swear under my breath as I nearly let Bonnie in while looking for Chica on the monitors. On my second week working here, I bought a shotgun and keep it on my desk in case one of those maniacs finds themselves in my office. On the second Monday I spent here, Freddy nearly killed me but I showed that godforsaken bastard what a couple of lead bullets does to his head. I think they have some sort of pit-stop of sorts in the costume room as they never seem to be hurt for long... Except for Foxy that is. I don't think they care about him anymore. Ever since The Ol' Bite of '87, Foxy has been scared of the others getting angry at him for giving the place a good reason to be closed down so he just stays behind the curtains at Pirate Cove and doesn't do much most of the time. Oh crap. I've never seen them all together. Time to bring out Old Bessy *loads shotgun* Hopefully I make it through the night.

Well, that's my first try at a FNAF fanfic. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to comment. SharkLord, over and out.


	2. The Gang Conspires

12:02 PM- Security Room

Oh jeez why do they even walk around at night? Hmmm. Maybe I should start wearing a Freddy Fazbear costume to work... Maybe they would leave me alone. In any case tonight hasn't been much better and I could swear they're getting smarter. Foxy doesn't really bang on the door anymore but he does show his ugly face in the window and whistles this creepy pirate's jig. Don't even ask me how he can whistle. I hear a voice, rather like a girl's, coming from somewhere in the building.. "Come out Mike... We won't hurt you..." Shit, how do they know my name?

12:10 AM- Backstage

"Damn, he isn't coming out is he? This is all your fault Freddy" says Bonnie. "Hey, it's not my fault he shot through my head" complained Freddy. "He nearly shot my brain!" "Come out Mike! We aren't gonna hurt you, honest!"

They heard a faint reply. "GO TO HELL YOU FREAKS!"

"He really isn't coming out guys" says Chica. Maybe we can make some pizza and the smell will lure him out?"

"Chica, you're thinking of fat kids and ducks. Normal people don't like pizza that much."

*pause for canned laughter*

"Arrrrrr, well novelties and amusements aside, we be missin' actual people to talk ter" growls Foxy.

"I say we should try to make friends with him" Bonnie says in a small voice.

"Arrrrrr, dat' be nonsense Bonnie. I say we have a bit more fun with the landlubber 'till he considers quitting then ease up."

Freddy speaks up. "All in favour say aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Arrrrrr"

"Then it's agreed! I say torment him 'till he passes out then visit him while he sleeps!"

"That's a great idea Freddy!" Pipes up Chica.

5:30 AM- Security Office

I'm gonna quit tomorrow, thinks Mike. I don't care how big the damned pay check is, I hate these animals. Suddenly Chica dropped down from the ventilation shaft and before he knew what was going on-

"PEEKABOO!"

Poor Mike was so terrified he blacked out.

Well Favourite chapter so far and I'm really enjoying this! The romance will come. But it will come from some unexpected places. Remember to review and watch. Bye!


	3. Mike Meets the Gang

"Mi-ike. Oh Mikey-boy... Wake u-p. WAKE UP!" Freddy shouts that last part. "Oh come on Mum, it's a Saturday" he groans (Mike was frequently woken up on Saturday mornings while he was trying to sleep in when he was younger). "Oh good" Bonnie remarks. He's awake." "Can I give him a hug?" Chica asks. Without waiting for any real confirmation, she picks Mike up and starts to squeeze (or cuddle as she likes to think of it) him until he starts to turn blue. "Arrrrrr, I be no doctor but I be sure a man isn't supposed to turn that shade of colour" Foxy growls. "The pirate's right, as usual. Put him down Chica." Bonnie says. "Oooooh. Is someone a little jealous Bonnie?" Chica asks casually batting her duck/chicken/whatever eyelashes at the rabbit. "No...It's just that you're SQUEEZING HIM TO DEATH." After Chica lets him go, Mike struggles to stand up. "Hey did one of you eat me and I'm having a post-death hallucination?" Chica giggles. "Oh believe me, if we caught you and we didn't like you, you'd be stuffed inside a suit and your death would've been MUCH more drawn out and painful." "Oh. Good to know" Mike says timidly. "Hey, where am I?" Freddy looms out of the darkness. "The readers are going to have to find out later by reading the next chapter!"

Whoops, kinda broke the fourth wall there. Anyway, read my other fanfic, LifeCraft while you guys are waiting so just wait a little bit more 'till the next chapter comes out. Until then, SharkLord out. Bye!


	4. Q and A Announcment

Now that we're getting into the story, I guess we can do a little bit oh Q and A. So if you've got any questions about the story, just PM me and I'll do my best to answer them. If you want to stay anonymous, that's OK as well. Until then, all feedback is appreciated.

SharkLord out.


	5. Origins

**-=Origins=-**

**"Are we gonna stuff him Freddy?" Chica asked. Freddy pondered over this. Animatronics weren't supposed to be without their endoskeletons but...**

Mike was crying on the floor. He'd had enough. He thought he could outsmart them. Why? He felt like crying out to God. What were they doing? Freaking hugging him? He di wanna die. He had a family, kids, a wife. He couldn't die now.

Foxy growled.

"We should get 'im inside a suit. Them's the rules."

Bonnie finally spoke.

"He's a night guard though! Anyway, remember what happened with Jeremy?"

Jeremy Fitzgerald was having a bad week, to say the least. He'd lost his job and while he knew of the place's reputation, he decided to get a job at Fazbear's Diner. He had just settled into his seat when the phone on his desk started ringing. Jeremy started. There couldn't be anyone calling him, at twelve o'clock clock at night could there? Unsure of what to do, he did the natural thing and pressed the 'receive' button.

Whoever was calling was obviously in the middle of a party, he could tell because someone was playing 'Wrecking Ball' in the background. God, he hated that song.

"Uh, hello? Hello-oo? Uh yeah, I just wanted to record a message for you, get you settled in on your first night. Yeah so welcome to Fazbear's Diner, home of Australia's leading band with creepy-ass animatronics. Yeah, this is my last week, actually and I'm at a-" *pause for burp* "holiday right now, getting some time off. Uh so basically, the animatronics are gonna try and kill you as the week progresses."

*pause for vomit* Jeremy blanched. The hell? Did the drunk guy just say kill him?

"Oh don't worry, when I say kill, I mean stuff you inside a suit. That would be fine, but with all the metal shit in there, erm... I'll leave it up to your imagination. But hey! It's your first night! They'd reset their uh, programming every week so every week, it'll be like they don't know you, so fresh start and you'll know their strategy by then, if you survive. But, it is only night one so you shouldn't have too much trouble.

Phone Guy, or so he was dubbed by most guards, was very wrong. In truth, he only survived a year before bringing some beer to the job and getting himself killed on night four of that fateful week. Truth to be told, no-one there really stood a chance until Jeremy showed up. While most survived a couple of days, a week at best without getting themselves killed or going bat-sh!t crazy, he survived a whooping five months until November 4th, 1987.

Yes, he was helping out as the diner was short staffed and Mangle simply swooped down from the roof, where he'd been hiding from the toddlers, (damn you 3 year old toddlers) simply decided enough was enough and bit poor Jeremy's frontal lobe, as well as the front of his skull, clean off. Freddy and Bonnie, being the professionals they are, carried the body backstage until a staff member could see too it and continued entertaining the children.

As Jeremy's lawyer (also his sister) threatened to sue the company, they poured most of their funds into getting him surgery so he could live. When he had recovered, they put him in the 'mad house' as Foxy calls it, as he kept rambling about 'an empty suit' a 'being with no soul' and woke up screaming every

other night, insisting that there were eyes watching him.

Chica, who had started developing feelings towards Jeremy was the most affected out of the Fazbear Crew, refusing to see anyone or God forbid, make pizza for a full month.

Back to the Present!

"Cap'n, Ye always know how to do a good flashback. I think this Ol' landlubber was entertained, weren't ye?"

*yawn* "Hmmmm?" Mike had just bitten into the cupcake Chica was holding and-

"OH MY GAWD WHAT THE F*** WAS IN THAT CUPCAKE!?"

"Erm... Laxatives... Sedatives... Sugar..." Chica frowned and trailed off. What was in her cupcake? She had been told from Day 1 to not let anyone eat her cupcake.

Mike felt a mixture of wooziness and pain.

"C-can I go to the bathroom?"

Freddy, who was still pondering on why they still weren't stuffing him into a suit, distractedly muttered "Yeah sure... Chica watch him will you?"

"Sure!" Chica chirped.

Mike soon felt himself staggering in the general direction of the bathrooms. He was just about to go into one when he felt a slap across the cheek from Chica.

"You can't go in there" she hissed. "It's the girls bathroom!"

Mike couldn't help it. He laughed. Loud, joyous laughter booming off the walls.

"What's so funny?" Chica asked.

"It's just that-you just- bwahahahahaha!"

Chica had noticed that Mike had a certain resemblance to a certain night guard she knew. These tender feelings were quickly when he started crying.

At this point tears were streaming down his face but stopped when he heard a deep, echoing laugh, rather like Freddy's but more demonic.

Chica must've heard it as well because at that point her head snapped to one side, not looking at Mike, but down the corridor and towards The Security Office.

"We need to leave. Now." She started walking briskly down the hallway towards the Backstage area.

"But I need to take a crap after your freakin' radioactive cupcake."

"There's a toilet in the 'Employees Only' area. I don't think it's been cleaned though."

"Ah screw it. I need to take a shit anyway."

The two walked down the hall together.

-==End==-

Well that's it. The end of The True Story. I love how so many people have read this and now... Wait for it... I'm making a sequel! Even though I said there would be romance, I don't think this book was really cut out for it. Sorry. Anyway, it's time for y'all to shower me with compliments on my fabulishous story telling skills.

-SharkLordX


End file.
